Catwoman: No Hero
by Arkham Crusader
Summary: Catwoman finds herself in the crossfire when war erupts in Gotham City, and must escort a girl to her brother in the safety of Metropolis.


"NO HERO": A CATWOMAN story

Let me start by clarifying, that I'm not a bad person. I'm not the scum that Jim makes me out to be. But I'm no hero either. I prefer the term "Morally Ambiguous".

I don't kill anyone that I don't have to, and I don't go out of my way to screw people over like Cobblepot, play games with GCPD like Nygma, or blow up city blocks like he who shall not be named just for kicks.

I do what I need to to survive in this city. If I were smart, I'd leave Gotham. This city and this life haven't really played nice with me. Mom committed suicide when I was 4, Dad raped me when I was 10, my brother ran away before I was born, and my sister is God knows where, if she's even alive.

They say that your past doesn't define you, and you make your own way. Bruce Wayne said that to me once. Isn't that ironic?

I should've left Gotham when the quakes hit. I knew what was coming in the aftermath. The "No Man's Land". Mobs fighting for what's left of the city, everybody losing their heads. I could've gotten out. But I didn't. I couldn't. I guess there is some good left in me after all. People were suffering, just like I did.

The heads were taking it to each other. The clown, the bird, and the double sided coin. Hurting innocent people to cross the No Man's Land. Killing the commissioner's wife, even. I have to say, I hated Sarah Essen, but she was a good girl. One of very few left.

I helped as many people as I could. Stole food and delivered it to Lee Thompkins' shelter. But now, there wasn't anything left for me to do. Gotham was burning, and if I didn't get out, I'd burn too. Bruce could handle this without me. I did my part. The trick was getting to the bay and getting to Metropolis in the middle of an all out war in Gotham. Everybody had heard of a Wonder Woman crossing the No Man's Land in WWI.

But a Catwoman crossing it in Gotham City after a series of earthquakes in the middle of gunfire? That'd be one for the books.

I was raiding an overturned car when the first shot rang out, followed by a laughing voice.

"GOTHAM CITY, IT'S TIME FOR THE CLIMAX! HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!"

Oh no. Not him.

Then a rumble. A tank…the Joker…riding in a tank…

It fired, and blew up the car, as I scurried for cover. Since he didn't fire a second shot, I took comfort in knowing he and his army hadn't seen me. Little did I know, he wasn't the only one to worry about.

A squawking sound. The Penguin. With machine guns. Crap.

I turned to make a run for it…and saw Two Face coming my way in an armored truck.

This is just bull-

"Help me! Please, somebody help me!" a little girl cried out. Caught in the crossfire…just like me…

She had long black hair, and green eyes…just like my sister did…

I made a pounce to her, grabbed her, and we took cover in a small building. I couldn't leave her here. She told me her mother was killed in the quake, and Joker killed her father. She had been living alone in this city, like yours truly. The only relative she had left was an older brother in Metropolis. Lucky I was headed that way anyway.

We waited till the gunfire died down, and the tank stopped. Night fell, and I saw red lasers tracing the ground from the rooftops. Snipers. Who they were working for, I wasn't sure, but it didn't matter. I wasn't really on good terms with any of the crime heads.

I saw a pattern. Each of the 4 snipers traced a circular area, about 20 feet around. Cross beams, repeat.

So we kept to the side. Freeze. Wait. Go. Freeze.

Wait.

Go.

"Ms. Cat, I'm scared." The girl squeeled when one of the beams danced a little too close. Ms. Cat. Cute.

"Call me Selina, sweetheart. We'll be okay. Just a little farther to go. See this rope on my belt?" I ask, trying to keep her calm, and tugging on my whip.

She nodded.

"Great. We're going to move a little faster now. Hold onto the rope, and we'll get through here quick. Then we'll get you to Metropolis."

She cowered down, taking a breath. "What's wrong?"

"Are things safer in Metropolis, Selina?" she asked me, whimpering. Don't think of your sister, Selina. It's not her.

"Tons safer. That's where Superman lives, you know. It's a lot safer in Metropolis. Not nearly as scary as Gotham. That's why I'm going there too." I smiled a little, trying to keep things as chipper as possible.

She smiled back at me, and took hold of my whip. She nodded, and we got a move on.

Go, freeze, wait.

Go, freeze, wait.

Eventually, we found a boat at the bay. I used what little money I had left to grab us a meal to eat on our way to Metropolis.

I finally got her name. Maggie.

That was my sister's name.

I got Maggie and I to Metropolis safe and sound. Now to find her brother. Suddenly, we heard a whoosh in the sky.

"Look in the sky, Maggie. It's a bird, it's a plane." I chuckled.

"No, it's…Superman!" She cheered.

Ah, to be young and innocent.

I wouldn't know.

We dug her brother up at the records office, and I brought her over to him. "Thank you, Selina. You saved me! You're my hero." She said as she hugged me farewell. I couldn't help but smile.

But when the door closed, I heard her scream in fright, and start gasping for air. "No! Don't touch me!" She yelled. I looked through the window, and….Oh my God….

I crashed through the window, and let my claws sink into his eyes, then I broke his hands. He wasn't dead, but he wouldn't be having fun with little girls ever again.

"Selina! Yaaaay, Catwoman!" Maggie cheered.

When I turned to leave, I saw him….

Superman.

"Catwoman." He greeted me, that stupid grin on his face.

"Superman." I returned.

"I saw everything. You saved that girl. You're a hero." He smiled. "I-" He didn't let me finish. "Your selflessness won't go unrewarded. Let me talk to the mayor. I'll get you a home here in Metropolis with no charge. You can protect the girl. Just promise you'll make an honest living. No more stealing."

What an offer. A clean slate. A little sister.

But remember this…I'm no hero.

THE END


End file.
